


The Endless Sky

by gakorogirl (orphan_account)



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Other, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gakorogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is a compendium of whatever insanity yourgrinningcat and I cook up so it will not be updating regularly, and most of the stuff will be Heromix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bowl of Moglinberry Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero's first meal in Falconreach was Moglinberry stew- she'd never had it before, and it sounded interesting. This chapter is about Serenity, sort of. And it's angstier than the usual stuff I'll be posting on here.

Serenity used to leave the Falconreach Inn open all night, but lately the Rose has been scheduling raids to look for fugitives. So when she hears someone knocking on the door in the middle of the night, it's worrying.

"Phoenix?" she says as she opens the door. "You've been gone for weeks!" It reminds her of the time, not so many months ago, that the armored hero, her hair and skin still dusted with frost, pounded on the door to be let in. 

* * *

_"You're alive!"_ _Serenity had gasped. "Yeah."_  
  
_"When- when Draco started hanging around the kitchen, I gave up hope. I know you feed them, and you must've... must've been killed in the Merge. And then Warlic came by, he said you were alive. I haven't seen him since then, either." Shivering, Phoenix said, "Could I maybe have a bowl of hot Moglinberry stew? I'm... really cold."_

 

* * *

"So what were you off doing," Serenity asks. "In the Sandsea, maybe? Or Amityvale? I hear the Rose presence there is very strong."

"Nah- I was- I was in the Void. It was cold. I lost a friend."

 

They sat in silence for a little while, and then Serenity got up and vanished into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of hot moglinberry stew. "Was it anyone I knew?" she asked.

Phoenix rubbed her temples. "Yeah."  
Serenity thought her heart might have skipped a beat. "Who?"

"Tomix. I think he came in here a couple times a month," Phoenix said. She set down the bowl. "And really- 's all my fault. I could've done something, probably."

 

* * *

_"Serenity? This is Tomix. I think you've met before?" Phoenix said. The young man in the doorway tried to back away. "We've met," he said quickly._

_"Not really," Serenity interjected. "But if you're busy right now-"_  


* * *

"We're not busy," Phoenix said sternly as she caught Tomix's arm and pulled him forwards. "Tom, have you tried t' Moglinberry stew? It's not something you'd think of right away, but 's awful good." Turning to Serenity, she added, "Can I get two bowls of that? And some bread."

_"Of course!"_

"Tell me what happened," Serenity said. Phoenix shuddered a little. "...we were sailing after the last Corrupted Elemental Spirit. Like Greed, who came through town Mogloween a long time back."  
Serenity did remember that. "Greed. There are more?" "Yeah. Anyway, Tomix- Envy possessed him. An' I sort of killed him."

* * *

_The next time Tomix came in, he was by himself. "Just some bread, thank you."  
_ _Serenity noticed in mild horror- she'd seen worse, though- that his hands were gone up to the elbow, and dark threads of energy were making up shadowy replacements._

_"Are you all right?" she asked him. "Certainly." He ordered a side dish of Moglinberry stew, and clumsily dipped the bread into it. Maybe a healer could do something about his hands, Serenity thought. But he would probably contact one himself, at some point. And there was an Inn to run, so she almost forgot about him._

* * *

"I- I knocked Envy out of his brain, but he said he still had to- die. To get rid of Envy all together. An' then he jumped."

"Into the Void?" Serenity clarified. "Yeah," Phoenix mumbled. "The funeral's day after tomorrow. His family's coming. I'll have to talk to them 'bout it."

* * *

_After Phoenix disappeared, Tomix started coming in more often. He was getting better at using the shadowy hands. And then a few years in, after the Rose troops came into Falconreach, he ordered a bowl of Moglinberry stew._

_Serenity didn't remember past a certain point- it was just a blank, cold wall of nothingness. But she did remember that Phoenix always ordered at least a little bit of Moglinberry stew. No matter what, even if she had ordered something else like bread and cheese. "Oh- and a side dish of Moglinberry stew."_

_He didn't come back after that, but she heard rumors of a town under Falconreach where magical creatures could take refuge- a town that had been partially eaten by the Void. And that there was a Soulweaver down there._

_And then, not three months later, Phoenix pounded on the door and ordered a bowl of Moglinberry stew._


	2. Carnelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Agate is a protection stone, and Ametrine inspires inner peace- but peace is hard to come by in the shadows of Ravenloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, inspired by chatting with YGC on tumblr- Crystal Gems AU that I'm writing for no reason whatsoever whoot whoot- anyone who reads this can enjoy though yeaAH EVERYBODY LIVES 
> 
> No not really Pandora & Aspar both die and so does Greed but at this point idc

* * *

 

She is Fire Agate and her gem is her heart, hidden under her armor. They told her she was a hero, or a villain- to save the world or to destroy it. She doesn't know which yet. There is a portal in the old park, that no one goes to anymore. It glows and night, and old music comes from it. The townsfolk complain, and Fire Agate goes to check it out.

* * *

 

He is Ametrine, gold and purple. His gem is on the back of his hand, and a gap is cut into the metal to let it shine through. His father was human, and he looks more human than Gem. He has spent years in the dark places of the world, and his greatest regret is that he is so unused to the sunlight that it burns his eyes. There is beauty in the night, too, and a stark beauty in ancient ruins and starlit runes.

* * *

"Need help?" The Gem with the iridescent skin and red armor asks him when he pauses. Most people wish him luck, and turn away. He accepts. Sometimes she vanishes for long stretches of time, journeying to the far reaches of Lore. Other times, she camps out in one of the abandoned houses that fill the city, sometimes for days. Aspar does not make his sporadic appearances while Fire Agate is around, and she does not get a chance to meet him until they go to search for the Ember Key. Ametrine would have thought that the two of them would get along well, but they don't seem to.

* * *

 

She travels with him, and they meet others in the undercity. Onyx, her deep purple skin offset by blazing orange-red hair. Ametrine clearly falls for her, and Fire Agate is happy. She can't always be around, and neither can Onyx, but they can keep him safe in this lonely city.

Topaz is a golden-skinned historian who Ametrine apparently knows. They had not expected to see each other here, and Fire Agate thinks about how the universe works in mysterious ways, and it is times like this that she remembers her own destiny.

Greed opens the gate before Ametrine can, and suddenly the dark crystal that fills the entryway is permeable, like a freezing curtain. The first time she goes through, it takes Fire Agate a long time to warm up again.

Topaz is gone again, to chase another legend across the planet. Onyx, Ametrine, and Fire Agate form the last line of defense against the Chaosweavers, but while their backs are turned, Greed captures the Judgement Wheel.

* * *

"This will  _not be,"_ he says, and jumps. 

Light.

Energy crackles down his spiritlooms and for a moment the crack widens.

They explode.

He falls.

He's still conscious after the fall, and that in itself is amazing. But he slowly rolls onto his side and sees the shards of his gem on the cracked cobblestones. All the way human, now.

Fire Agate is standing next to him, trying to grab his smoking wrists and look at them. He's not sure if he can talk, but the sound of Greed's laughter gives him enough strength to sit partway up and address Fire Agate. "Please-"

Sitting up was a mistake, because for a few seconds everything goes black. When the dark haze clears from his eyes, he can see Greed and Fire Agate, locked in combat. She has her glowing scythe in hand, a weapon that she's only used a few times. And- she's pushing Greed back.

Fire Agate throws the scythe, which slams into Greed. The Judgement Wheel shatters, and the scythe arcs back into Fire Agate's hand and disappears as Greed crumples to the ground.

* * *

She has to leave Ravenloss, but she stays around Onyx a little while longer. They get along well. 

Then, far too soon, Fire Agate fulfills her destiny. She saves the world- and she destroys the World Dragon, that consumed the sun. When she falls back to earth, Ametrine is in the congratulatory crowd. They share a few words, and that is the last time she sees him.

Five years in ice, when the spell was meant to last an eternity- but no spell can lock away a half-demon mage, a pyromancer, and a fire-attuned Gem for very long. The first thing that Fire Agate does, after fighting off some of the Rose and leaving a warning to the others, is to find Ametrine. He's still at the portal in the old park, and how he wears the shards of his gem in a pocket near his chest. It's almost the same place as hers.

"I lost my Gem powers, so I can't summon a weapon, or fuse. But I can still weave," he adds. He tells her that she was right to distrust Aspar. He tells her he has a new Soulally, Citrine who is also called Pandora.

Onyx is helping him again, and so is Topaz, whose gem is cracked and dark. Jadeite, who killed Greed. Yashta, Eirn, a human pirate queen named Mazurek. And Ametrine names the ship that they will take into the Void, the Void Ship Unity. Mazurek thinks it is a good name, but Onyx doesn't. Quietly, Fire Agate thinks that it is a strong name, even if it is a little cliche.

On the voyage, Ametrine tells Fire Agate that Onyx and Topaz are a couple now. She is sorry for him, and pushes down the quiet voice that says otherwise. Onyx and Topaz are well suited for each other, too.

* * *

 

Mazurek decides that the crew has been disheartened by sailing through the Void for nine days, and Fire Agate obligingly organizes an impromptu party on the deck. Ametrine isn't sure it's such a good idea, and maybe he'll stay belowdecks and help Eirn fuse Kordana to the Void Drive. Someone starts to play a sea shanty, and Onyx grabs him as he tries to leave and shoves him on deck. Fire Agate, for the first time he's seen since she was frozen, is laughing, and she grabs his hand.

He can't fuse anyway, so he goes along with it.

And then

there's light, and the pocket with the shards of gem in it is burning.

They look down. They have three eyes, one in the center of their forehead. And they have two arms, and on the back of their right hand is an unflawed ametrine jewel.

"So what do we call ourselves," they ask. "I call myself," they correct. They've both fused before, when they were little and learning how to control their powers. But they always had a name. The Fire Agate half pauses and thinks.

"Carnelian," says Carnelian.

They push apart and fall to the deck. "You can still fuse?" Fire Agate asks. "I- I don't know. Maybe it was something you did?"

"But that's great, maybe you can summon your weapons now," she says. The music picks up again, and Ametrine rolls to the side to avoid being stepped on. It's an interesting thing to know- if he fuses with Citrine, he can take out Aspar. If he thought he was coming back, he would have given more than a passing thought to Carnelian, and Fire Agate, and everything else. But he isn't.

* * *

 

"Surely there must have been at least one good event," she asks him. Both of them ended up abovedecks, staring out into the Void. Because Fire Agate can't sleep in the chill seeping out of the Void Core, it reminds her of being frozen. And Ametrine has nightmares now. Onyx says she saw him crying.

"You."

And in that moment, the few precious seconds before they arrive at the Void Core, Fire Agate cannot deny that she loves him, she loves him so much that it almost hurts to breathe.

* * *

Ametrine is back in control now, and he's planning to plunge into the Void Core. "I'll miss you," he says. But Fire Agate is smarter than she seems, and as she battled the Aspar/Ametrine being she came up with a plan. 

 "Fuse with me," she says. Ametrine pauses, and in the brief second of hesitation Fire Agate runs across the crumbling platform and grabs him and they spin around on the edge of the Void as the ruins collapse around them, and Ametrine is dancing too, and Fire Agate's feet fly out over the abyss for a second and then they are- not Carnelian, because Aspar is still there. And quietly, Citrine is still in Ametrine's head. "I've immobilized Aspar," she tells Fire Agate.

"The only way to banish him is for Ametrine and I to jump."  
"But I'm not letting go of him," Fire Agate says. "We can throw Aspar into the void. Everybody makes it through this, isn't that-"  
  
Citrine interjects. "I can- I can take him into the Void with me. We can't throw him in, but I can pull him. I've been clinging on for far too long, anyway, not paying for what- what I've done. Goodbye, Carnelian."  
  
She breaks free, and for a moment they see her on the very edge of the platform, and Aspar is in her arms, and then she falls. There is a long silence.   
  
"We- we made it?" Carnelian says, their voice confused. "But Citrine-"  
  
The platform starts to fall apart for real, and they back away from the edge, then turn and run.

Onboard the VS Unity, there is silence as Mazurek steers the ship between balling chunks of masonry. It's not until they break out of the void that Ametrine's voice tells Fire Agate, "I'm going to die anyway, you know."  
  
"No," Fire Agate says- or thinks- back to him, "If I don't let go, you'll be safe."  
"I-"  
"And we can figure something out, back in Edalia. Like a woven body-thing, like Aspar had. Right?"  
  
"It- it should be possible," he replies. "That means that my current body will die, though."  
  
"As long as you're still here," Fire Agate says. And Carnelian stares up at the endless sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you may be wondering WHAT was THAT? I have no idea. Literally. I just know that YGC and I made up that AU and now the ship name for Phoenix/Tomix is Carnelian. yeah. ok.


	3. This is Ravenloss, pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the Hero has a unique outlook on the world, and sometimes they remember things that nobody else might think was important. These are some of their memories of Ravenloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using agender "Hero of Lore" from now on, but I'm not going back to change the Phoenix chapters because that's way too much work.
> 
> Also, this fic is active again! (I'll do part 2 within the next few days, probably.)

The portal reflects the sun during the day, and during the night it outshines the moon, and dancing specks of purple brush against the Hero's face. They are cold and tingly, like... electric snowflakes. Going through the portal is a rush of glowing violet and a feeling of floating.

Wet. Chilly. Cobblestones, and a faint musty smell. Once, the Hero went into a crypt- not a monster-infested one, one filled with old artifacts. When they opened the heavy doors, the air rushing out had this smell.

Tomix's eyes are golden, and they are the only thing in Ravenloss that reminds the Hero of the sun.

Aspar makes the Hero's spine prickle a warning.

 

When Tomix is hurt, the Hero remembers running through the long dark of the sewers, wet tile (water? blood?) beneath their feet, Chaosweavers speaking to each other in their rattling language, in the shadows just beyond the Hero's vision. Aspar is there. He glows purple against the stone tiles.  _Danger,_ says something uncertain inside the Hero.

 

One night, the war-drums of the Chaosweaver Nation begin to beat. They keep beating as Tomix and the Hero head towards Altar Hill, and for the rest of the Hero's life when they think of the Chaosweavers they think of a dim flicker of torchlight on marble steps, and the beating of the war-drums.

One strike on the Drum of Thunder, and three short strikes on the Drums of Stone.

_Dun. dun-dun-dun. Dun. dun-dun-dun._

The war-drums do not stop when the Hero kills the queen, they simply fade into the shadows.

 

Pellow Village, finally. The Hero dreads passing through the Equilibrium Gate, the crystalline purple substance within is a cold so cold that it burns. _Passing through the Gate is nothing like passing through the portal,_ the Hero thinks. 

Instead of remembering Pellow Village as the ruins and the dark whispers of the Void, the Hero remembers it as strings of golden lights, and two trees twisted together into a yellow spray of luminous leaves. And sometimes the Hero thinks that says something about them, and sometimes they just don't care.

 

 Greed. Greed is a cackling laugh that would sound better coming out of the mouth of a skeleton than from this quasi-human  _thing,_ and Greed has eyes that are yellow-gold, like Tomix, but instead of the sun his eyes are cold gold coins. The Hero remembers the light shining off of the Judgement Wheel, and they remember Tomix's hands shattering into fragments of shadow, and Tomix hit the cobblestones and something cracked (it was a rib, the Hero finds out later). An icy cold rage went through the Hero, and they went very, very still. If Greed had known better, he would've started running.

The final battle against Greed is a blur, and all the Hero remembers clearly is that after a long time, the Judgement Wheel broke, and the sound of the glowing pieces hitting the ground sounded like a chorus of bells.


	4. This is Ravenloss, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued- Sometimes, the Hero has a unique outlook on the world, and sometimes they remember things that nobody else might think was important. These are some of their memories of Ravenloss.

The Hero's hair is still dusted with frost when they go down to Ravenloss again. It is different now, full of glowing flowers and fantastical creatures that have taken refuge in the old buildings and refurbished them. The Hero is amazed at the color swirling across the old buildings, but they have better things to do today than to wander through the city.

Tomix stands at the edge of the void, five years older and five years more tired. He looks almost worn _out_ , the Hero thinks. Used up.

 

The Hero remembers travelling across Lore, to Edalia, to Osprey Cove's loud, salt-smelling docks, the ruins of popsprocket (they find a dagger that they dropped a long, long time ago, embedded into the ground), and the dark, hovering towers of the Anomaly, and slowly the Void Ship's skeleton begins to fill out. When the Hero boards the ship, they spend several minutes gazing up at the flashing, billowing sails, just a slightly darker purple than the abyss that Pellow Village is suspended in.

 

There is an island in the void, and the trees have white leaves. One of the leaves flutters past the Hero's face as they walk, and they catch it and tuck it into a pocket of their bag.

And then there is a house, under the tallest tree. Tomix and Pandora and the Hero only stay there for a little while, and when they leave the Hero glances back, into the gloom. Inside, a scrap of crayon-colored paper is already beginning to gather dust. It is likely, the Hero thinks, that nobody will ever come here again. Eventually, the dust will grow thick, and the crayon colors will fade off of the paper.

The door swings shut, and the Hero begins to walk again.

 

Tomix looks worse with every passing day, and the Hero worries. So does Riadne, and they sit quietly for a moment as they wonder how things got this bad. Riadne smells like a weird mix of incense and synthetic potions, and the Hero understands why when they glance into her room, filled with bubbling beakers and wisps of enchanted smoke.

The Void Ship Unity reaches the Core.

 

(Much later, Aegis draws the Seal of Ativa in frost on a tabletop. It is too pretty, the Hero thinks. To delicate, the runes along the edges swirling inwards. They pour their drink over the table, washing away the frost, and storm away.)

All that the Hero knows now is that  _nothing_ can get in their way, and when they reach the gate and see that it is not sealed, a surge of an emotion that might be gladness and might be disgust, or maybe it's both, wells up inside. And then Tomix runs through the door.

 _Damn,_ the Hero mutters as they loose sight of him. They start to run.

* * *

 

Tomix and Aspar, fighting at the edge of the Void, but now Aspar looks like Tomix and the Hero wants to run away from here run run run so far and take Tomix with them, but they  _can't leave_ because the Void Core is overloading and it's going to destroy everything, they need to stop it now

And then Aspar doesn't look like Tomix anymore, (although he's different now, from what he looked like the first time he met them), but he's talking and

no

no

oh no

all the Hero can focus on is that the weapon in their hands is shaking, and they didn't know you really  _could_ hear your heart rushing in your ears (isn't that just an expression?) but now it  _is_

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the Hero asks. And then everything gets worse- again.

 Tomix's eyes aren't sun-golden anymore, they're green, green like  _poison,_ and the Hero passes the threshold of where they  _feel_ things and their heart must be beating so fast they can't feel it anymore but the rushing noise is still there and everything's very cold and very, very still.

The Hero is almost calm as they start to speak, even though they can feel the tears starting to well up. Again, they don't remember much until Tomix- his eyes are gold again- is on the edge of the void, and he's talking 

and the Hero can barely speak

 _Don't go,_ they manage, before Tomix starts falling, and the ancient structure begins to crumble around them and Maz is dragging them backwards, towards the Unity.

* * *

 

The Hero just remembers a blur, now, of _I'm sorry_ _, I'm sorry,_  and trying to talk and starting to cry instead,until the moment when they end up standing by themselves in front of a marble tombstone with the sun going down behind them.

Far away, there are bells ringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Sorry if it gets a bit garbled near the end...


End file.
